lurkersshadowrunworldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Extortion Job
Job Setup This job began the very next day after The Rundown Job and calls back heavily to elements of the The Lost and Found Job Torkian had been cooling his heels in jail waiting for fines and restitution to be paid so he could go home in the morning. He got his last breakfast on NYPDinc's dime and started to feel very funny, very agreeable. When his two good friends the leprechauns came to pick him up at the jail he didn't think anything of it and went with them to a pub to celebrate his newfound freedom. There he drank a lot and soon passed out. A few hours later the rest of the team got together to go pile into the Rigger's van to pick up Torkian during regular business hours. Coming out to the van they saw a very conspicuous looking blue shoebox just under it with a gree "Luck o' the Irish" sticker on it. They carefully retrieved the box with a drone and after determining there was nothing mechanical or electronic inside elected to open it with a drone. Inside was a picture of Torkian slumped over a bar flanked on either side by a troll and human in full combat loadout wearing masks with a red Maltese Cross on them. Also inside was a note: "If you ever want to see your friend again alive you'll come to the Sanctuaria de Norte in the Battery District 10AM sharpish.. Enter the chapel unarmed and have a seat in the third row. Someone will contact you and bring you to the meeting. Don't be cunts about it, we don't want you or your friend dead yet, but it could easily be arranged." Sanctuaria De Norte turned out to be a colontial era mission and fortress that is still in use as a Monastary and chapel. The area was secured as vatican property. Upon arrival the team noticed a concealed sniper on the roof that Monster managed to sneak up on. After nearly giving the man a heart attack Monster barely contained his amusement as he was ordered to lay down on the ground. A couple of the monks arrived and came up to the roof to speak to Monster. They introduced themselves as Brother Taylor and Sister Eustice of the Jesuit order. While they had no idea of the specifics of the meeting at hand they had been told that a group of Shadowrunners would be meeting with the Knights of the Red Branch at the monastary. Brother Taylor was obviously conflicted between his personal dislike for the KoRB and his orders as a soldier of christ. Having said that he made it clear to Monster and the team that if they caused trouble at the monastary the Jesuits would be force to intervene with prejudice. However the same held true for the Knights. The team sat down to the meeting with "Mad" Shylar Patrick the commander of the Knights of the Red Branch North American operations. He layed things out pretty succinctly for them, they'd gotten a couple of his boys locked up and normally that's a death sentence, but he was going to grant clemency as they hadn't known who they were messing with, and their particular skill set gave them an opportunity to make amends. Mad Patrick wanted his soldiers out of jail particularly his science boffin Shamus Mcleary. Both he and his erstwhile bodyguard Scott Montgomery were locked up off the books at the maximum security prision on Mercer Island, which was itself a secure island only accessable by bridge from Manhattan or a heavily patrolled water route. The team could extract them and turn them over to the knights. An easier option would be to make the primary evidence against the two go away.which was the biohazard cannisters in storage at the New York City Forensic Sciences Biological holding lab a facility adjoining to one of the city morgue capable of holding diseases and other specimins up to level 4 (that is to say, bad but not ebola quality stuff). As an inconvenience fee however the Knights were requiring the cannisters be turned over on them as they had received word from Shamus that the bioweapon might be potently used against the Shroud in Tir Na Nog. Also the runners only had three days to execute whatever plan they decided to go with as there is a going to be a preliminary hearing then.. However as a sign of good faith once they agreed to the job the Knights made arrangements to drop Torkian off at a docwagon clinic. The runners engaged in some spirited debate on how to best accomplish the mission. Many, especially the elves on the team were very skeptical of turning the bioweapon over to terrorists. On the other hand that was the far easier option then breaking into Mercer island. Not wanting to spend a great deal of time under the KORB's crosshairs the runners made a brief stop by Vole for some fake ID's and explained their situation. Vole was rather amused and after eliciting a promise from Torkian not to beat him up for laughing about it explained that the prision thing was way beyond his skill for the timeline their on for any hope of success. He could get them some Docwagon or Funeral home worker ID's as he already had some "baking" that just needed biometrics plugged in. Finally the object theft won out over the extraction. The team bought two docwagon employee ID's for Monster and Ausi. Torkian and GorkaMorka would go as bodies. The team needed onto the island quick so they contacted Old Jack who they'd met in a previous adventure and arranged for him to pick them up. Vole was able to give them a line on some body bags and biohazard suits they'd need for the ruse. Flower was able to find the labs external matrix connection remotely and parked her meat bod long enough at a coffin motel to probe the target. She was able to get access to the building system itself but couldn't find anything in the lab itself pointing to it being shielded and seperated from the matrix at large. With the access she did have she was able to get the runners on the schedule for a body drop which would get them past the building check points without issue. The runners immediately launched their plan to get into the building using what they'd aquired and their walking around gear and not much else. They got past the external checkpoint without a snag. On arrival at the containment lab they had Flower trigger a fire alarm in the building and fast talked their way past the guard at the entrance to the facility. Their explanation seemed plausable but given the alarm and the unusual circumstance he put two of the facilities 4 man security team on them as they went to their body drop. While entering the facility they moved through a decontamination/airlock where they were instructed to open the body bags. Monster managed to fake doing this however this only provided partial protection when the area was exposed to hard vacuum for a bit. The runners make it through with Torkian suffering some lingering affects from the experience. Once they were taken to the storage area they let suprised the guards with a night of the living dead approach. Unfortunately they found out that SR body bags are actually suprisingly tough (Shedim!) so they had some difficulty breaking out in a timely manner leaving just Ausi and Monster to deal with the guards until Torkian and GorkaMorka got their way free. During the scuffle one of the guards got a burst of automatic weapons fire off which was heard in the surrounding labs causing the building to go on lockdown. The team drilled a hole in the wall and stuck an improvised antanna they'd brought with them through it to allow Lily access to the buildings internal systems. She was able to crack both the systems internals as well as the secure datastore it had getting some information on their target. Unfortunately while she was able to open the electronic side of the vault door there was also a mechanical set of interlocks that she was cut off from. The team had a brief fight with a set of LMG wielding guards who tried to make a stand in front of the vault. They threw a fire extinguisher down the hall and then shot it as an impromptu smokescreen, with mixed results. However ultimately they were able to subdue the guards. Gorkamorka begun work on the vault, but having not expected one to be there didn't have the proper tools. He begin to improvise with stuff he found in the lab. While GorkaMorka was doing that topside the Rigger dealt with the first follow on forces responding to the alarm. A set of detectives pulled up in an unmarked and started to gear up for an assault. Their vehicle was hacked and backed over one, the other dodged but could not dodge the oncoming Ares Roadmaster. The fat detective run over in the process was thrown into the Valkyrie module to stabilize him. Once this was done team girl power (the mage, the rigger, and the technomancer) decided to relocate. They found that a 4 block area around the site was being cordoned off under auspices of "a gas leak". Ausi, Monster, and Torkian moved to disable the last guard in the facility the one in the checkpoint they'd entered via. Unfortunately they found him holed up in his security booth covered by a couple of ceiling turrent mounted redlines, however they were able to subdue him as well. Monster decided to buy the team more time and ran upstairs to steal the detectives car. He took it and drive off running the police barricade to draw some pursuit. To be continued